Robocop Gay
by Bulkool-Chan
Summary: Mistura d Robocop Gay com Bleach... leiam e espero reviews!


**HAHAHAHA!! xD... uma brincadeirinha q eu fiz com a música "Robocop Gay" e "Bleach"**

**espero q gostem**

**--**

Kon está em um palco, o microfone na sua frente. Ele se prapara pra cantar... Ichigo no piano começa a musica... e ele canta:

"At the first I was afraid. I was petrified…".

Ele não termina, pois nesse momento KIRA chega, o empurra e Ichigo (que sai chingando), chama Hisagi e liga algo como um telão, onde começa passar um clipe...

**Um tanto quanto másculo, ****Aí com M maiúsculo**

_Grimmjow aparece, de óculos escuros, com pose de machão, e vaaaaaarias Arrancars do lado, babando._

**Vejam só os meus músculos, ****Que com amor cultivei**

_Kuukaku, na frente de sua casa, mostrando os músculos... de sua "humilde" casa_

**Minha pistola é de plástico, ****Em formato cilíndrico**

_Ishida aparece distraído, na cachoeira, limpando a Seele Schneider (??)_

**Sempre me chamam de cínico, ****Mas o porquê eu não sei**

_Aizen sentado no trono, NAQUELA pose e com AQUELA cara de cínico que só ele faz._

**O meu bumbum era flácido**

_Hitsugaya com aquela calça "arrochada", jogando futebol._

**Mas esse assunto é tão místico**

_Zangetsu, com uma cartola, acena cordialmente._

**Devido a um ato cirúrgico, ****Hoje eu me transformei**

_Mayuri com um bisturi na mão e sua típica "fantasia", a câmera gira e, num "defeito especial", aparece ele só com um jaleco de médico, sem aquelas roupas de palhaço, e uma cara bem sexy e uma pose mais ainda (UI!)._

**O meu andar é erótico ( Silicone YeahYeahYeah)**

_Matsumoto desfila por Sereitei_

**Com movimentos atômicos ( Silicone Yeah Yeah)**

_Yoruichi passa correndo (quase voando) por Matsumoto._

**Sou um amante robótico (Silicone Yeah), ****Com direito a replay ( Silicone Yeah)**

_Kon tira onda com uma roupa de Elvis (Ishida atrás, com a agulha e linha na mão, se vangloriando de sua + nova criação)_

**Um ser humano fantástico ****Com poderes titânicos**

_Byakuya aparece com seu ar superior, treinando em sua casa e Rukia o observando com seus olhos brilhantes._

**Foi um moreno simpático, ****Por quem me apaixonei **

_Hinamori beija uma foto do Aizen e suspira; logo após, pula de susto ao ver, ao seu lado, Komamura com uma foto de Tousen na mão e um olhar melancólico._

**E hoje estou tão eufórico ( Doce Doce Amor), ****Com mil pedaços biônicos (Doce Doce Amor)**

_Isshin aparece, na frente de sua clínica, fazendo Jutsus de Naruto (heeeeein?). Porém, Karin aparece e dá uma voadora nele._

**Ontem eu era católico (Doce Doce Amor)**

_Kira (seempre ele), está com uma roupa de freira._

**Ai, hoje eu sou um gay!**

_Kira arranca as roupas de freira e aparece vestido(a) de marinheira, com a mão na cinturinha e fazendo pose de "Sailor Moon"._

**Abra sua mente, ****Gay também é gente**

_Kira começa a dançar com o Kifune Makoto (na saga filler do Cap. Amagai, o novo integrante do 3º posto do 3º esquadrão)_

**Baiano fala "Oxente" ****E come vatapá. **

_Renji (o sustentado) aparece comendo na casa do Urahara._

**Você pode ser gótico **

_Ulquiorra surge, com cara de poucos amigos._

**Ser punk ou skinhead**

_Zaraki ajeita os guizos, enquanto Ikakku coça a cabeça._

**Tem gay que é Mohamed, ****Tentando camuflar ****(allah meu bom allah)**

_Don Kanonji aparece em Karakura City, fazendo suas coreografias com aquelas belas poses._

**Faça bem a barba, ****Arranque seu bigode**

_Shunsui de frente pro espelho, e Nanao-chan olhando perplexa pro visu "limpo dele"_

**Gaúcho também pode, ****Não tem que disfarçar**

_Chega Hisagi, e aponta pro 69 no rosto._

**Faça uma plástica**

_Yumichika passa a mão no rosto demoradamente_

**Aí entre na ginástica**

_Zaraki (again!) levantando a Yachiru, q ria pra caramba_

**Boneca cibernética **

Nemu-chan, envergonhada.

**Um robocop gay... ****Um robocop gay, ****Um robocop gay. ****Aí... eu sei, ****Eu sei ****Meu robocop gay... **

_Kira conduz uma dança louca com Hisagi e Kifune Makoto, com direito à trenzinho no final!!_

**Ai como dói! **

_Kon aparece para cantar novamente, mas leva um chute de Ichigo que o faz voar longe e dar de cara na parede._

--

Gin, no Hueco Mundo, acorda um pouco, digamos, assustado por causa desse sonho um pouco (?) bizarro que acabara de ter.

– Yare, yare... - diz, coçando a cabeça

--

**HEHE espero reviews ;)**


End file.
